


Baby Of Mine

by Scarlet_Gunn



Series: Time Traveling Family [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Mpreg Fic, Fluff, I Tried, Implied Morning Sickness, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mammett, Memories, Mpreg, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Singing, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel Memories, Two Shot, crying child, lullaby, past adventures, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Two different stories in one fic.First story: Marty is tired, sick, and the baby keeps abusing him so Doc tries to soothe him.Second story: Jules has a nightmare so Momma Marty takes charge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timesquadgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timesquadgirl/gifts).



> I own nothing but the story plot. So please don't sue me. This fic has two different stories in it. They were not written to be connected but you can treat them as such if you want. This is my first mpreg fic and I think I did pretty good with it but I'll let you readers be the judge of that. This is for Timesquadgirl, I hope it is up to your hopes and expectations. If it's not I'm truly sorry. Once again I appreciate kudos and comments good or bad. I'll stop typing now so enjoy the story!

Marty cuddled closer to a sleeping Doc, trying to will away the sour taste of bile from the back of his throat.  He heard Doc’s listless breathing hitch proving that he had been disturbed but Marty didn’t have the energy to be concerned at the moment. 

 

“Marty? Is that you?”  Doc’s drowsy rasp prompted a sigh from the drained boy. 

 

“Yeah Doc who else would be in your bed Clara?” Marty groused out. He felt the bed twitch as Doc winced at the jab. Regret and guilt tangled around Marty’s heart like thorns. 

 

“No Doc I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just exhausted and the baby keeps kicking me plus the morning sickness still hasn’t gone away.” Marty practically whined out trying to make the older man understand. 

 

“Marty it’s fine. I know you are experiencing irritation because you’re sleep deprived and that it is not directed at me. I’m not upset.”  Doc cooed softly into his husband’s ear as he pulled Marty to his chest.  The brunette sniffed appreciatively as he snuggled into Doc’s neck.  He heard soft chuckles in his ear as Doc smoothed his matted hair. 

 

“Dooooooc.” Marty moaned childishly pulling a fond smile from the other. 

 

“Yes Dear?” Doc murmured lowly while peppering kisses over Marty’s exposed neck.

 

“Mmm? Oh r-right, your son is bruising my insides. Can you calm him down?” Marty purred out as the feel of Doc’s kisses made him relax. 

 

“Of course Marty.” The senior scientist placed an adoring hand on Marty’s plump stomach; grinning proudly every time he felt the child kick against his hand. 

 

“Verne.” Doc scolded playfully “Your mother is trying to get some rest and you seem to be making that impossible.” Marty nodded tiredly as he watched Doc through heavy eyes. The snow haired inventor tried to calm the unborn hellraiser by telling him of their adventures with the DeLorean. 

 

“And then your mother cuffed Mad Dog in the nose knocking him off balance and sent him stumbling into horse excrement. Great Scott it was a sight to behold, while I do not condone violence I have to admit that this was called for.” 

 

Doc’s warm auburn eyes gleamed with amusement at the memory. Soft snores echoed through the otherwise quiet room as Marty finally nodded off. Doc placed an affectionate kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead before slipping off into sleep as well with a gentle smile on his face.

 

* * *

                                                                         End Story 1


	2. Baby Mine Don't You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules has a nightmare. Mama Marty takes charge

Marty’s brisk blue eyes shot open in panic as his heart knocked against his rib cage. He threw off the covers and stumbled down the hallway towards the source of the scream that woke him up. Marty tugged open the blue stained door to see a pitiful picture. Laying in the middle of his bed, hugging a stuffed rabbit was his crying two year old son. 

 

“Momma?” The sobbing boy mumbled over tears

 

“It’s okay dear, I’m here, Mother’s right here.” The bed dipped as Marty sat on the edge. Jules wasted no time and climbed into his mother’s lap dragging the stuffed rabbit. 

 

“What happened J? Did you have another nightmare?” Marty wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace as the other nodded.

 

“It was horrible. Yo-you and dad got upset at me and and just left! You didn’t come back either, I was just left alone.” Jules choked out. Marty’s chest tightened at the terrified tone in the two year old’s voice. 

 

“Pumpkin you know we would never do that right? Your father and I love you with all of our hearts and we aren’t going to leave you. Nothing you can do can get rid of us alright bud?” 

 

“Even if I break one of Dad’s inventions?” Jules blinked innocently making Marty chuckle.

 

“Even if you break one of Dad’s inventions.” The toothless smile Jules flashed him was precious. 

 

“I love you Momma.” A gentle smile curled on the time traveler’s face at the endearing boy in his lap. 

 

“I love you too J.” Jules heavy copper eyes blinked lethargically at him. Marty started to sway gently as a soft melody vibrated in his chest. 

 

“Baby mine, don't you cry....baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine” Marty’s velvet voice seeped into Jules bones like honey making the already tired boy struggle to keep his eyes open . 

 

“Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine” As Marty’s voice hung on the last note sweet snores mixed in with the tune as the boy finally succumbed into sleep once more. 

 

The frost eyed brunette smiled lovingly at his son before tucking in the snoozing boy. With one more protective glance around the room Marty crept back to his own bed where his slumbering husband waited for him.

 

* * *

* * *

                                                                                                                   Ending Part 2

Welp these were the stories. TImesquadgirl I hoped you like them! I am sorry if it wasn't what you hoped or wanted I tried my best. But thank you still for commenting.

 


End file.
